Hattie Haunted
by eleven of spades
Summary: Within the story of Ella, there lies one just as painful. One that is filled with the internal struggle between what is right and what is your only option. This story follows Hattie's life during the famous tale of Ella's. [T JUST to be safe]


**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I just got extremely bored one day and decided to start this...I suppose the idea of it is probably not so original, but every story's different, you know? Anyways, I hope you like it.. it might end up being more entertaining for me than for you ;). Thanks for reading!  
-Spades

The inevitable Disclaimer: I'm not affiliated in any way with Gail Carson Levine and her characters/writing in Ella Enchanted. I'm just a fan! ---

------------------------------

Behind the story of Ella of Frell, there lies one that many do not know; one filled with just as much pain and internal struggle as Ella's. When Lucinda visited the infant Ella, she was the second to have been cursed with the fairy's presumed blessing.

A rather large woman rested in her bed, leaning her head against the sturdy oak posts. In her arms was an infant girl, her observant green eyes exploring the room. The woman's joyful eyes were admiring, not the child, but the golden bracelet that her husband had given her two days before. A small, winged woman with golden curls held high in a bun hovered in the corner. The scent of lilacs filled the room. Her slightly wrinkled face was smiling down upon the infant pensively.

"It would make me so pleased to bestow upon your daughter my personal blessing," the fairy cooed, stroking her wand.

"Oh, yes, a blessing! Oh, please do!" the woman giggled childishly.

The fairy thought for a brief moment. "They say that a mother and daughter's bond is one that should never be broken. One must always honor a mother because she knows best. Yes, this will be one of my best blessings yet!"

Clearing her throat and tipping her wand to the unsuspecting infant's brow, she uttered, "Hattie, you will always obey the wishes of your mother." With a smile, Lucinda looked up to the ceiling and vanished. The carefree infant fell asleep in her mother's arms, unaware of her unlucky twist of fate that would change life for her forever.

---

Hattie's childhood happiness had been dampened by her mother's vain lust for wealth. Her younger sister, Olive, had been born free of Lucinda's blessings but with her mother's greed. Dame Olga did not have as much control over Olive as she did over Hattie, making Olive free to do as she pleased. Olive was not educated and had atrocious manners, but Hattie considered a lack of knowledge for freedom a worthy trade.

While Olive was playing with the town's children, eight year old Hattie was studying arithmetics and playing the harp. Her mother relied heavily on Hattie being the positive representation of their family, hoping to someday marry her into royalty. The pressure to be perfect weighed down heavily on young Hattie. She often found herself gazing solemnly through the window at Olive and her friends.

At the age of ten, Hattie's father died of pneumonia leaving all that he had to Olga. This only made Hattie's schedule more strenuous, as Olga became more desperate to marry Hattie into royalty.

---

Twelve year old Hattie was enjoying one of her free hours outside. She closed her eyes, breathing in the crisp autumn air as sun rays danced along her cheeks. Her peace was interrupted when a clod of dirt bounced off of her nose. She looked to her left to see her best friend, Ginger, grinning at her.

"You will get the best seat at my wedding."

"Your wedding to..PETER?" Hattie giggled.

Ginger turned crimson and glanced over her shoulder. "Hattie, how dare you! He could hear!"

"Hattieeee!" They both looked up, startled, at the sound of Olga's voice. Frowning, Hattie dusted the dirt off of her dress and ran over to where her mother was standing.

"Do I have to finish my studies?"

"Don't be silly, dear." At this, Hattie smiled in relief. "It's far more important. I have been talking with Ginger's mother, and I really feel as if she intends on using that girl to compete with you for the prince's attention."

"What?" Hattie said in disbelief, looking over at her best friend of six years. "No, trust me, she wou-"

"I don't like it," Olga's husky voice interrupted, "Listen here, you must end this friendship as soon as we are done talking." Before Hattie could protest, she walked briskly inside. Hattie trudged back to the cherry tree where Ginger sat smiling. She hesitated, the words begging to be free. Her head began spinning, and she felt that if she waited any longer she would collapse.

"We can't be friends anymore!" She blurted. Her head stopped reeling, but she was still nauseous.

"Why?" Ginger asked incredulously.

"We just cannot, okay?" Hattie snapped, "I don't want to be friends. You are a bother."

Ginger stood up and shrieked, "You are the last person who will ever set foot into MY wedding. In fact, I hope you never marry! In fact, I hope you never find your true love!" She stomped away, leaving Hattie sobbing under the cherry tree. _If this is what it feels like to lose a friend, I never _want _to know what it is like to love._

Throughout the years, many people had entered her life only to be abruptly dismissed by her overbearing mother. Hattie had become cold and distant, feeling that it was better to guard yourself against friendship than deal with the pain of losing it. Around her heart she had put up strong walls that nobody could penetrate. She often read tales of the greatest loves but knew that she could never allow herself to become subject to such passion. The only person she would let herself be vulnerable to was her mother.


End file.
